Being Ivy
by Alice's Sister
Summary: A girl finds her destiny in the weirdest of places. Comments/Tips/Advice are welcome. No Flames will be used to make smores. creative criticism is welcome. "HOw the...wh-" She was cut off by...?


Chapter OneBeing Ivy seems easy, huh? You're wrong… dead wrong. My life completely sucks. I have two older brothers who are juniors in high school and insist on making my life miserable with their stupidity. So while they're being idiots I'm stuck being me- Ivy; a sixteen year old sophomore just looking for my place-my destiny.

-"Ivane, get up!" Mom yelled from my brother's room. But did I? Of course not! And before I knew it my mom started beating on my door and yelling, "Now Ivane! You'll be late!" because of my choice to stay snuggled under my warm blankets.

"I'm up!" I yelled back at her, throwing my pillow at the door.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!" She yelled, using her 'strict parenting' tone.

"I wouldn't have to if you tried to wake me like a normal human being." I retorted as I threw on my clothes and went downstairs. When I had finished with my usual routine of grabbing my school stuff and an apple for breakfast I put on my shoes and left for school listening to Avril Lavigne's 'Losing Grip'.

When the song finished I looked up at the old and worn out sign which confirmed that I reached my destination; Jewel High. I let out a sigh as I tucked my Ipod back into my pocket and made my way to the front doors.

"Hey, Ivane!" A familiar voice yelled, catching my attention but before I saw who it was I was tackled to the ground. I winced in pain before opening my eyes and seeing that it was Rin.

"Oh… Hey." I said struggling to breathe.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at me sincerely.

"I would be if you got off me." I answered, out of breathe. She got off of me quickly and helped me.

I dusted myself off I saw Sesshomaru coming my way from the corner of my eye. Not wanting anything to do with him I started to walk off but of course he caught up. "Hey Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted happily as I turned to face him with a fake smile planted on my face. He put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "I had fun last night." In my ear so softly that no one else could hear.

After that was said he walked away with Rin, leaving me alone to mutter profanities under my breath.

I turned around heading toward the school but before I got to the front doors I saw Kagome, Sango, and Yami walking up also. "Hey guys!" I said catching their attention.

"Hey Ivane. How have you been?" Ayame asked.

"I've been good. What about you guys?" Kagome and Sango both looked at each other before answering with, "Good." simultaneously. "That's good. So, what's new with you guys?"

I looked at the three of them as they got quiet and noticed Kagome blushing. I shot a questioning look at her before she said, "You won't like it."

"Just tell me!"

"Okay. I'm dating…" she said before I interrupted by telling her that it wasn't a big deal. "You didn't let me finish." She whined. "I'm dating Inuyasha." My jaw dropped and I became speechless.

When she looked at me expecting a reply I put on a sweet smile. "Kagome," I started in a warning tone. "Why would you date a guy like him?" I continued a little bit louder.

"Because I love him!" Kagome said defensively. I sighed and looked at her with hurt and anger swelling up inside. "Just date him. You'll learn how much of a dick he is by yourself since you don't seem to listen to me." I yelled.

"You're supposed to be happy for me!"

"I am happy that you found the 'man of your dreams', I'm just not happy that it's him." I replied coldly. Before I turned to leave I saw Yami glancing at my neck where a purple bruise laid, reminding me of what happened.

I walked quietly to the cafeteria where I sat for a couple of minutes before seeing the three of them walking toward me. "Are you happy for me?" Kagome asked when she made her way to me. I glanced at her for a few seconds wondering why she was bringing this up again before saying, "Of course I am. I'm not mad you, I'm mad at him for asking you out."

"Ohhh I get it. You love him!"

"Why would I love somebody like him? I don't even consider him family!" I said in between my laughs.

Kagome's facial expression changed dramatically as she let out a gasp and instead of answering me when I asked what was wrong she walked up to me and slapped me. After what seemed like forever I brought my hand to my cheek where she slapped me and looked at her emotionless face covered with some of her hair. Suddenly I felt like everyone was staring so I looked around, still in shock, and sure enough everyone was. Trying to keep from breaking down I quickly grabbed my bag and started to walk away. Forcing myself to stop, I turned my head and called her name to get her attention before continuing by saying, "When that bastard hurts you, you're on your own. I was only looking out for you!"

And once I finished saying that I walked through the doors, already hearing the whispers coming out of the other students mouths.

When I sat in my seat and got my books out for class the bell rang followed by some students, including Kagome and Ayame, running in late.

"You guys are late." The teacher pointed out while writing their names under 'Tardy' on the attendance sheet. "Okay take your seats. We have some new students coming in today."

I put my head in the palm of my hand and looked out the window. I found myself wondering who the new students were.


End file.
